Cold Showers
by Miller0259
Summary: *Points to title and shrugs* Okay fine: DG puts an end to Cain's need for cold showers....


Title: Cold Showers

Characters: DG/Cain

Rated RRRRRRRR

Genre: Pure smut – not for kiddies

Summary: *Points to title and shrugs* Okay fine: DG puts an end to Cain's need for cold showers....

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man

A/N: You know those stories that you write and then forget about/don't look at for awhile, and when you find it again it's like a whole new story to you? That's what this one was like for me, and let me tell you - *fans self* I couldn't believe that I actually wrote this, lol

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Wyatt Cain stood under the faucet, cool drops of water rushing down his chest and back, trying to cool his burning skin.

It wasn't working.

In fact, nothing he had been trying, had worked. There was just nothing to take the edge off every time it happened. And it happened quite a bit.

He sighed, shutting off the water and grabbing a big fluffy towel to dry himself off. _There are perks to working in a castle…_ he thought to himself. But at the moment, the problems were out-weighting the perks by a long shot.

He made his way out of the bathroom and into his spacious room at the castle of Finaqua with the towel slung around his waist. He went over to where his clothes were, freshly clean and neatly stacked. But as he moved closer he noticed something was missing.

"Did you take a long enough shower, Tin Man?" an all too familiar voice asked from behind him.

He turned to find DG in his missing shirt, with only two buttons done, revealing a dark blue lacey bra, and matching underwear. She was lounging on his bed, her dark hair tumbling down around her shoulders.

His problem was back.

He stood there; slack jawed for a moment too long at the young Princess whom he was supposed to protect.

And nothing more.

"D…wah?" he shook his head slightly, "What are you doing here?" he finally managed.

She slid off the bed and glanced into the bathroom behind him. He forced his gaze away from her because his head was screaming that this was wrong, even though her long bare legs suggested otherwise.

Ignoring his question she responded, "No steamy mirrors? Another cold shower I see…"

"DG, do you mind?" evading her inference, and indicating what they were both wearing. Or not wearing.

"Not at all," she smirked.

He turned back to glare at her, and quickly realized his mistake. She was standing there, not two feet away, his shirt nearly falling off one of her shoulders and her eyes the darkest he's ever seen them. He nearly groaned.

Instead he tried to swallow the lump in his throat and said, "Princess, unless you are suggesting someone stole all of the clothes in the castle except mine, I suggest you return to your room in a robe and leave my shirt behind."

"You'll have to take it from me yourself," she said, stepping closer to him.

His eyes flashed at the sudden images that jumped to the front of his mind. Him, slowly kissing his way down her chest, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he went, exposing more and more of her creamy skin to his lips. Or him tearing open the front, buttons flying everywhere, so he could quickly let his hands roam all over her chest and stomach as he kissed her neck, making his way down. Or him…

"I beg your pardon?" His voice cracked this time.

"I've seen the way you look at me," she told him. "The way you look when you think nobody notices. How you glare at every nobleman that comes to visit me." She tilted her head, "You watch my every move. How I walk, how I eat, how I talk. You stare at my hands as I draw." At this, she let one hand run down the front of his chest through the soft curls. He stood rooted to his spot. Afraid to move.

He had been caught.

"Is this what you imagine? My hands trailing across your skin? Your face?" She drug one finger up to trace his jaw line and he felt his head leaning down towards her. _Holy Stars, yes_.

His eyes had glazed over, despite his resolution to resist her temptation. And what a large one it was. It had been years since he had been with Adora, and he had been fighting his urges for a long time now.

"I watch you too…I've noticed how worked up you get when we argue," she continued. "You're never afraid to invade my personal space," she paused, stepping even closer. "Do you remember our last fight? I thought for sure you were going to either hit me or kiss me. I've never seen you so crazed."

He remembered. He remembered very well. He was planning to go back to his old home to destroy the tin suit and possibly his old home which now held too many memories. She had asked to go with him, but when he explained that he had to do this alone, she got angry. Which made him angry. He was touched that she wanted to help him, but he wanted to do this on his own. They ended up yelling at each other, DG backed up against a wall, their faces inches apart. That was another night that ended with a cold shower.

"I could never hit you," he mumbled, his voice deep and husky.

"And you could never kiss me either…" she whispered, reaching both arms around his neck to bring him to her.

"No I couldn't…" he mumbled, just before their lips met.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, Cain's hands still firmly at his sides, trying to resist. But as she deepened the kiss, he felt his resolve crumble away and he found one hand going to press into her lower back, pulling her flush against him while the other went to the back of her neck to better angle his mouth against hers. She could immediately feel the effect of her words on him, rubbing against her lower body, and she moaned into his mouth. He began to slowly guide them back towards the bed.

The hand on her back slid lower and squeezed her lace covered bottom possessively before sliding up under his shirt to trace her bare skin. She brought her hands down between them, dragging her nails down his chest, eliciting a groan from him. She moved her hands to his back, trying to pull him even closer to her. Then he reached down below her ass pulled her up, urging her to wrap her legs around him.

When she hopped up and ground her hips against his, he moaned again and his towel nearly fell off as he quickly made it the rest of the way to the bed.

He laid her down on the bed but remained kneeling, leaning over her. He began trailing kisses down her neck, as he unbuttoned the shirt, and then he ran his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts before continuing up to push the shirt off her shoulders. By the time she arched her chest towards him to pull her arms out of his shirt; he had kissed his way down to her bra, and now sucked on her nipple through the lacy barrier.

She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders once her arms were free trying to pull him the rest of the way on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him again and pulled his hips down against her, making both of them moan in appreciation.

Cain's lips made their way back up her neck and latched onto hers again. As his tongue traced her lips she opened her mouth to him and her nails scratched down his chest again. He involuntarily ground his hips into hers, and ran a hand up to unclasp her bra.

She sighed in appreciation as he slipped the straps down off her shoulders, and gasped when he pinched her now free nipples. She must have realized she should retaliate and tugged at the towel around his waist.

He finally pulled back to look at her, asking if this is really what she wanted with his eyes. Her lust filled gaze softened and she reached a hand up to cup his face before pulling his mouth back to hers as her other hand wrapped a hand around him. He moaned into her mouth, and after a few strokes from her, he felt like he had lost his mind all over again. He broke away from her, pushing her back down onto the bed, and reached for her lacey underwear, yanking it down and off her legs.

DG had never felt more turned on her life. The way he was looking at her now, made her skin tingle all over. Gone was the concerned façade of "is this right?" Gone was the man still trying to hold on to his morals. _Thank God…_DG thought. She's wanted him for so long. She knew she shouldn't have forced this upon them, but knowing that they have been dancing around this for awhile and were both sex deprived drove her insane. She had figured, _why wait? _

He was quickly back on top of her, and they were kissing feverishly as they reveled at being in each other's arms with no barriers between them.

Cain's hands seemed to be everywhere and DG almost screamed when a hand found its way between her legs. His fingers were pumping in and out of her, and her brain seemed to short circuit as his lips found their way down to her chest again, and sucked and nibbled on her sensitive flesh. She began to cry out as the first wave hit her when his thumb joined in the action, but he quickly covered her mouth with his to muffle the sounds.

She tried to calm her breathing when a new look in her eye sparkled and Cain gave a surprised grunt as he found himself flipped over by the small Princess. She was now sitting astride his thighs, looking down with a new hunger. She had never looked so beautiful to him. Her hair was disheveled, and he could see red marks from where he was kissing and biting a little too hard on her neck and chest.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "My turn." He involuntarily shivered and felt himself get even harder, if that was even possible. She nibbled on his earlobe before kissing her way down his neck and chest. His hands tightened on her hips as she sucked on his nipple, and her hand found its way back down between them.

"DG…" he moaned, his hands gently pulling her hips towards him.

She looked up from her ministrations and made her way back up to be face to face with him. His eyes were pleading and she realized that she couldn't wait much longer either. She moved her hips directly above his, and slowly sank down on top him with a shuddering sigh. Her eyes fell shut in rapture as she waited a moment to adjust to this new sensation. Her muscles clenched around him and he had a sharp intake of breath and she felt his hands tighten even more on her bottom.

"Deeg," he whispered. She still hadn't moved. "I want to see you…to look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal the brightest blue orbs he had ever seen. He felt _so_ good inside of her. He brought a hand up and brushed some hair out of her face as she slowly began to move up and down.

"_God, _I've wanted you for so long," she said, her voice straining as she began to lean down to kiss him again. He rolled them back over, carefully keeping himself inside her.

"I've wanted you too," he said quietly as he resumed the motion again, keeping an extremely slow pace.

He kissed her ear, and her jaw, then finally captured her mouth again. This kiss started out much gentler than the ones before, full of emotion, but he began to quicken the pace of his other movements as it grew more passionate. She wrapped her legs around his waist and came up to meet each thrust, and he finally broke away so they could catch their breath. He began trailing kisses down her neck again, and he could feel the pressure building as her moans increased when their movements got even faster.

He shifted his knees up underneath them more, trying to get a better angle as he began to roll his hips as he thrust into her. She cried out at the new feeling as he repeatedly hit the spot inside of her that made her see stars. She finally cried out his name as her orgasm peaked and he quickly followed, pounding into her, calling out as well. He sagged down on top of her and her lips found his as their bodies calmed down again. He was still slowly pumping in and out of her, trying to make the feelings last.

He ran his hands through her silky hair as he kissed her one final time before slipping out of her. She moaned in frustration, and he smiled against her lips.

"I guess you won't be needing any more cold showers, huh?" she asked playfully.

He grinned, gathering her into his arms more snugly, "Hopefully not."

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: *grins embarrassedly*


End file.
